Smooth Criminal
by HellaCullen
Summary: Chicago, 1939. Edward is an immortal hit man, part of the Chicago underworld. When Bella is attacked and kidnapped inside her apartment, Edward seeks rescue and revenge. One-shot based on the song by Michael Jackson. Part of the Thriller series.


_**A/N Hey guys! I decided to start this series in honor of the King of Pop. Each piece will be a one-shot based on his songs. Enjoy!**_

_**As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom**_

Chicago, 1939.

It was a dark and dreary day, so I was able to roam the streets with ease. How I loved being able to walk amongst the people. I had been a vampire for many years now; a curse that forced me to hide within the shadows of society, where the dregs of humanity resided. The alleys were not the place you wanted to be; there was danger lurking everywhere. However, there was nothing more dangerous lurking around than I was—I was the monster in the shadows.

It hadn't always been like this. In the beginning, I had a family. A family who chose to live off the blood of animals, calling themselves 'vegetarians.' Although I loved them dearly, I couldn't be what they needed me to be. I had finally given up and set out on my own, returning to the streets of Chicago—the place of my birth and my death.

This city was the perfect playground for my endeavors, as I chose to drink the blood of the evildoer. Their blood was the most satisfying and I considered it justice rather than murder. After all, the Bible does teach "an eye for an eye." Sometimes, they could sense that death was coming for them; sometimes they were completely unaware, attempting to plead their innocence. However, there was no hiding their guilt from me. Night after night I sought them out, a messenger of death and self-appointed judge, jury, and executioner.

My face had become well-known in the underground crime community, although my identity remained a secret. I was the best hit man in town; no one ever escaped my clutches. I considered myself a free agent, not associated with any particular mob family. I picked my victims through the minds of others, forever surprising the bosses when I appeared out of nowhere, ready to claim the jobs for myself. I had earned quite a reputation for being so quick and thorough with my work, earning the nickname "Smooth Criminal."

Lately, I had become very distracted from my usual routine. I had become quite obsessed with something other than my vigilante work. I never thought anything could cause a lure stronger than that of blood for me. Of course, that was before _she_ came into town.

Her name was Isabella. She was a gorgeous brunette with big doe eyes and a body that wouldn't quit. She was also human—an unfortunate complication. I exercised great restraint and admired her from afar, knowing that there was no way possible to have anything more. No, to get close to her would be sentencing her to her death and me as well. I couldn't possibly go on if I ever caused her harm.

The first time I saw her was at the Italian joint on West Jackson Boulevard. I was seated at my usual small table in the corner, scanning the room for a new target. All I had to do was _listen_ long enough and I would always find one. Being a mind reader made the task extremely easy, although most criminals wore their guilt right on their face. Oh yes, they all put up a front, but the eyes never lie.

I had noticed her as soon as she'd made her way out of the kitchen; she had been waitressing and it was very obviously new to her. I had also noticed that I was unable to read her mind.

_Strange_.

The moment her eyes had locked on mine, she'd spilled a whole tray of drinks on a very large angry-looking man. I'd watched as she'd struggled to clean up the mess, apologizing profusely to the beer-soaked man as he shouted profanities at her. Unfortunately—for him—he had refused to accept her apology, choosing instead to treat her as if she were nothing. Fortunately—for me—I had found what would be my next meal.

Since that night I had become quite a regular at her restaurant, hiding at my corner table then following her as she walked home after her shift. I had no idea why she had chosen this city of all places to move to, but it was obvious by her questionable apartment and lack of car that she was beyond poor. I had been trying to help her out as much as possible. Because of her clumsiness, she wasn't earning very much money from her customers; however, with the help of my vampire speed, I was able to go behind each customer as they left, adding substantial amounts to their tips. I knew she would never be _my_ girl, but I was determined to watch out for her regardless of that fact.

Each day I had to wait patiently for nightfall, for it was impossible to go out in the sunlight. Well, not impossible per say, but definitely not smart. Whenever the sun's rays hit my skin, it glittered like diamonds. Not even the most open-minded individuals would be able to dismiss a spectacle like that.

Due to the cloudiness today, I had ventured out early. I had chosen to wait for Isabella, or Bella as I recently heard her say she liked to be called, to head out for work. As I neared her apartment, I heard the sound of breaking glass along with a woman's screams.

_Bella!_

I flew up the fire escape at inhuman speed, not caring if I was seen or not. On the way up, I tapped into the assailant's mind: it was the large man from the restaurant—the one that Bella had spilled the beer on. He had two other goons with him. One was tearing her apartment to shreds, searching for something. The other was concentrating on catching Bella, who had run up the stairs after a weak attempt to hide under the coffee table. I was almost to the now broken window, and tried to concentrate on the big guy's thoughts.

_Now I've got her_. _I should have known it was her…_

I flew through the window, to find that I was too late. They had gone out the front door. I started to follow when my senses became overwhelmed with the sweetest smell I had ever experienced. The goons had unknowingly exposed my greatest weakness. I quickly forgot my mission and began slowly following the scent up the stairs. I soon found myself in her bedroom, staring at a fresh bloodstain on the carpet.

_Bella's blood_.

I fell to the floor and screamed in agony.

_How dare they spill what was mine!_

I struggled desperately to regain control as the smell threatened to consume me. I knew I needed to focus my strength on rescuing Bella, but the intoxicating scent of her blood had brought me to my knees.

Finally, I managed to pull myself together, and set out to the streets in search of my love. It wasn't a difficult trail to follow; the drops of blood left a path that would make Hansel and Gretel proud. Soon, I found myself at the door of Club 30, one of the largest nightclubs in the city.

_This is not going to be easy._

I pulled my fedora down low, and opened the door. The whole room stopped and stared as I made my way inside. I noticed a couple of men reaching for their guns, so I opened up my jacket to show that I was unarmed.

_Like I needed a gun._

The silence was unnerving, and I quickly made my way over to the jukebox to a play a tune. The shock from my presence was wearing off, and I was able to begin scanning their minds for some sign of my Bella.

After a look into several minds, I realized that she was indeed here. In fact, they had taken her upstairs.

_Not good._ Nothing ever took place up there that wasn't serious business.

I quickly ascended the staircase, but was met with some resistance. Two goons awaited me with arms folded tight against their chests.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked.

"I'm going to get my girl," I replied matter-of-factly as I stepped between the two, reached out my hands, and snapped their necks in unison.

I continued until I found the room I was looking for. I could hear her muffled sobs from outside the door, and that was enough to tell me that I wasn't too late. I held my breath and burst through the door, coming face-to-face with Bella's kidnapper.

He was sitting behind a large wooden desk, a goon on each side of him, and Bella blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a chair in front of him. He looked up at me in confusion.

"This doesn't concern you, son. Why don't you do yourself a favor? Turn around, walk away, and forget what you _didn't_ see in here. Got it?"

I reached a finger up to my fedora, gracefully easing it up so that he could see directly into my crimson eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You've taken something of great value to me."

"Value? _Her?_" He looked at me incredulously. "What the hell could you possibly want with a dame like her?"

"That's none of your business," I said calmly.

"Yes, well, this is none of your business either, _Smooth Criminal_. That's right, I know all about you. I know that you have no friends in this town and I am a _made_ man. If you so much as lay a hand on a single strand of my hair,I promise you'll be struck down within seconds."

I laughed. "Have it your way then."

I darted across the room, grabbing the one on the left first and breaking his neck. Then, I grabbed the one on the right and did the same thing. The boss in the middle began to tremble in fear as he watched the numbers even out.

"Now, just what are you planning to do?" he stuttered.

I grinned wickedly and approached the desk, slowly inching my way towards him. "I'm going to kill you—slowly, and enjoy every minute of it."

I leapt over the desk and sank my teeth into the hollow of his throat, ripping his skin roughly with my razor sharp teeth. He cried out in agony, much like Bella had cried earlier, and I felt instant satisfaction as I drained every last drop from him.

I threw his drained body under the desk, and made my way over to Bella. I pulled the gag out of her mouth and released her blindfold. She stared up at me in complete shock.

"It—it's _you_. You're that guy from the restaurant," she whispered.

I ignored her and continued to untie her, taking great care to give the illusion that I was indeed human.

"But why? I mean, how did you…?" she shook her head in confusion.

I placed a finger against her lips to silence her. "It's not important right now."

"Okay, then, what is?"

I thought about it for a moment, and smiled. "Tell me, Bella, are you okay? Are you okay, Bella?"

She looked deep into my eyes, nodded, and smiled. "Who are you, anyway?"

I reached out my hand and lightly caressed her cheek. "Let's just say that you've been touched by a smooth criminal…"

The End


End file.
